Memories
by kurai ren
Summary: It was Fushimi s birthday and he doesn t expect anything...because the only person who ever cares about it is now dead...A/N: I know his birthday was over like a month ago but I cound t help it...blame the plot bunnies...anyway a bit of Misaru at the end...P.S. Tentative title...might change when I thought of a better one


A/N: I know Saru`s Birthday has been long done but well the main purpose here was to show a bit of Tatara`s and Saruhiko`s relationship...anyway this is just random...I always though that Tatara would be the only one who wouldn`t give up on Saruhiko...I mean Tatara is a kind person...I think Mioto is just too passive that`s why he doesn`t seem to care...

I think only person that Saruhiko will be able to tolerate in the clan would be Tatara...I mean who could hate him?

Anyway there`s a bit of MiSaru here

warning: slight OCC

Disclaimer: I do not own K

* * *

Memories

* * *

Saruhiko frowned when he looked at the time on his phone. it was already 11:58 on November 6, it was only a measly two minutes before his birthday. He should be happy, after all it was the majestic date of his birth, note the sarcasm. But reqally, why wasn`t he happy, oh yes because no one would care to celebrate. Not even himself.

He would admit, he feels quite lonely during his birthdays. During his childhood his parents were not around. In elementary school he had no friends. It was during middle school where he felt companionship, Misaki always remembers to celebrate his birthday, even during his HOMRA days some of his ex-clansmen would remember his date of birth. It was only when he left that he suddenly remembers how lonely his birthdays can get again.

No not after he left, It was after he died.

Even after he left there was still someone willing to celebrate with him...

Totsuka Tatara...

He could still remember the happy go lucky blonde man who would smile at him. The man who had such weird and expensive hobbies, but is the friendliest within the clan. The man who could tame Suoh Mikoto but could look so weak and vulnerable. The man who made sure to take care of the clan`s welfare.

The man who didn`t give up on him.

He could still remember, it was a week before his birthday, months after he left the clan. He could still remember Tatara waiting for him after work, by his building, smiling as always. He can`t remember what the blonde was doing but he was waiting for him. He coudln`t explain it, but that was one of the very few memories (that didn`t include Misaki) that warms his heart.

It was night fall when he stepped out of Scepter 4`s HQ. Saruhiko was the last to leave again because his superior dumped his work onto him again. The teen hated when that happens, it annoys him a lot. He yawned as he was about to turn to a corner when he saw a familiar blonde seated on the curve.

"Tatara-san?"

"Fushimi-kun!" Tatara said happily, "How are you? I was waiting for you!"

Saruhiko blinked, this was not what he was expecting. "Tatara-san what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

The man was an enigma, no matter what he still has energy for anything. Tatara has always been the cheerful type and is always smiling. He would annoy Saruhiko to hell because of his all 'Sunshine and happiness' attitude. But he would admit he was a bit curious, Tatara was like those thugs in HOMRA, well he and Kusanagi but still why would Tatara join those thugs.

"I said I was waiting for you." He chuckled, "I was worried that there weren`t treating you well so I wanted to see for myself if you`re alright." he said simply, a caring smile gracing his lips.

Saruhiko frowned, "I don`t need you to worry!" he snapped, "I`m not part of your thugs so you can stop worrying about a traitor like me." he said as he walked away from the still smiling man.

Tatara grabbed Saruhiko`s wrist to stop him from walking away, "That maybe so...but I still though of you as a comrade."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue begore tugging his arm away, "I don`t need comrades, especially HOMRA." And he walked away never turning to see the blond man still watching him.

The next day when he left his building after work he saw the same blond man seated on the same curve from last night. Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance as Tatara waved his hand. The blonde was smiling warmly, his hand held two cans of coffee. The Blue clansman sighed tiredly as he approached the energetic blonde.

"You`re wasting your time." the teen said, "I never thought of any of you as comrades so you can stop with this crap."

Tatara only smiled and offered the other can to the glasses wearing teen. " But Fushimi-kun I wanted to see you."

The Blue grabbed the still warm can, "Seriously it`s annoying, stop it." and he walked away, this time the blonde didn`t grab his wrist.

And Saruhiko enjoyed the beverage offered to him.

The same routine happens for the next four days. Saruhiko would leave HQ and Tatara would be seated on the same curve with a can of coffe to be offered to Saruhiko. At most nights they exchange no woirds, but the teen would always take the offered can and the blonde would smile it him. It became a routine and the teen would realize that he doesn`t mind it so much anymore.

On the seventh day Saruhiko dared ask the long awaited question, "Tell me why are you doing this."

Again Tatara smiled, "because Fushimi-kun is my comrade."

"I told you, I`m not." The teen said tiredly.

Tatara smiled sadly before gently patting Saruhiko`s shoulder, "but Fushimi-kun, remember you were part of the clan...and that in itself means that you were, you are our Comrades, you are part of our family." he smiled again.

Saruhiko snorted, "You`re persistent, almost like a mother." he said before walking away.

The next day he left work later than usual, he left around midnight. Truth be told he was expecting Tatara to be seated by the curve with another can of coffee, but that night was a bit disappointing. The blond wasn`t at his usual spot, but the peculiar thing is that in his place there is a small box, with a flower and a can of coffee.

Saruhiko picked up the box first, which had a letter attached to it which read:

_'Fushimi-kun,_

_I`m sorry but something came up and I had to go but I decided to leave your present here. It`s not much but Happy Birthday Fushimi-kun!_

_Totsuka Tatara.'_

He took out his phone, the time was 12:07 on November 7. It was his 18th birthday.

Saruhiko opened the box, inside was cupcake with a small candle on top. He sighed before picking up the flower next it was a yellow rose, which meant Joy and friendship. He would admit Tatara was a persistent fellow. Latsly he picked up the can of coffee before walking away.

He would never admit that it was one of the happiest birthdays he ever had.

On his nineteenth Birthday Tatara didn`t went to see him but only left his present on the curve. It was the same presents, a box with a cupcake inside, a yellow rose and a can of coffee. They were simple gifts but if Saruhiko cares to admit they made him feel warm inside, somehow less lonely and he had the feeling he would be receiving the same gifts every year until either the blond gets tired or he dies.

Saruhiko was thinking of at least giving the blonde a card on his birthday.

Too bad he died a month afterwards...

Saruhiko sighed before tidying his desk, his cell now reads as 12:05, happy 21st Birthday Saruhiko.

He sighed again before picking up his things and heading down. He didn`t get to celebrate his birthday last year due to the whole Kings fiasco and the war of the clans. To be honest his work has doubled after that incident, reports need to be filed, interviews and assessments should be done and paperwork to be signed. It was tiring, added with the fact that a new colorless king has just been chosen along with the new red king, and Saruhiko was assigned to talk and meet with them.

He sighed as he was about to approach the curve where he met with Tatara all those years ago only to be shocked to see a box, a bouquet of flowers and a can of soda neatly set on the curve. He blinked before cautiously picking up the box and opening it gently, inside was a cake with candles on it, and the words_ 'Happy Birthday'_ written in neat cursive. He picked up the bouquet next which were not yellow roses but were pink ones, which meant Happiness or _'please believe in me'_. And lastly he picked the can of soda which he would admit used to be his favorite.

He was bewildered before laughing hysterically. This was the last thing he expected, it certainly was. He stopped laughing and just smiled, smile happily for the first time in years. He smiled as he stared down at his gifts, it was his usual maniac smile but a small sincerely happy one which he rarely gives looked up at the stars before walking away, with that small smile still gracing his lips.

"Tatara-san if you`re the one who sent these then stop it it`s annoying." he whispered as he walked away.

He would never tell anyone but...he felt so warm...

He would also never admit that a lone tear trailed down his right eye...

* * *

Mean while slightly hidden by a nearby alley was a rust haired teenager watching the Blue clansmen walk away. Misaki smiled sadly as he watched his forment clansmen and ex-best friend walk away with a smile on his lips.

"Happy Birthday Saru..." he muttered before walking the opposite direction from the blue clansman.

Misaki would never admit it but he wanted to that all those years ago but his mind was too clouded on hate and sadness that he dicided against it. It was Tatara who suggested it and when he refused to comply Tatara happily did it for him. At first it surprised him that Tatara would do something like that for a traitor but he just let the young man do as he please.

It was the night before Saruhiko`s nineteenth Birthday did he understand why Tatara did it.

That time Tatara was at the kitchen at the back of the bar baking a cup cake for Saruhiko. Kusanagi was leaning on the counter as he watched his friend bake the pastry with such concentration and happiness. The blonde was a strange one.

"You know it`s been a year since Fushimi deserted the clan." Kusanagi stated casually, "why are you doing this?"

Tatara smiled, "because Yata-chan won`t do it."

Kusanagi sighed, "I know he won`t and I understand why but then why are doing it."

The other blonde smiled sadly, "because he`s still part of our clan, he was just led astray by his loneliness."

"Loneliness?" Kusanagi asked.

Tatara hummed as he covered the cupcake with icing, "yeah, loneliness." as he continued his work he spoke, "He was hurting because he doesn` t know what he wants and even if he did he can`t seem to grasp it. And he can`t scream or cry about it. He`s just a confused child."

"Confused child?"

"Fushimi-kun is a good boy, he`s just broken by the pain and loneliness." the other said as he slowly placed the finished product in a neat box, "He confused, sad and lonely. He just wants one thing and that thing is too blind to see him but he`s too mute to speak up about it." he smiled again, "do you understand?"

Kusanagi sighed, "I never did understood your logic."

The other laughed, "well to put it simply, Fushimi-kun is crumbling and as his comrade and friend it`s up to me to be his pillar." the blonde said simply.

The bar man sighed, "You know he doesn`t like considering us as comrades."

Tatara simply chuckled, "well, anyway I have to go and deliver these now." he said as he picked up the yellow rose, "I`ll be dropping by the convenience store to get him coffee. do you need anything." he asked as he was about to walk out.

"No I`m fine." the other replied.

Tatara stopped again before turning back to Kusanagi with a smile, "Hey! next year will be Fushimi-kun`s 20th birthday so why don`t we bake him a big cake! and maybe give him a bouquet this time! I`m sure behind the bitter comments everyone still thinks of Fushimi-kun as one of their own." he said happily before leaving the bewildered barman.

Kusanagi sighed before a small smile gracing his lips, "Reminds of a Mother who worries about her wayward son."

When Tatara left Kusangi went up the stairs to his room. They failed to noticed Yata hiding behind the bar. He heard everything that they said and felt slightly bad for his ex-best friend. Maybe next year he can help Tatara bake the cake for Saruhiko, after all it was the least he could do.

too bad Tatara died the month afterwards...

And that broke everything, those little promises, the smiles, the happiness, it was all broken after his death. And here he is, Yata Misaki the new Red King. He was trying to fix everything that had crumbled down during Mikoto and Tatara`s death. He was trying to patch up the broken bonds that he failed to notice. He was trying to be a good king, just like Mikoto. And he was trying to be the Clan`s pillar just like Tatara.

He would never admit it...but in their family it was like Mikoto was their passive father and Tatara was the caring mother...

and since both are gone it was up to Misaki to keep his family together...

It was also up to him to guide back those that were lead astray...

It was up to him to be the pillar of his clan...

and also Saru`s pillar...just like how Tatara was trying to do...

* * *

A/N: As for the Tatara as a mother comment...well to be honest...sometimes I see him that way...you know Mikoto as the passive father, Tatara as the caring happy mother, Kusanagi as the uncle...well you get the idea...

anyway please forgive any typographical errors, misspellings and grammatical errors...

hahaha please be gentle with the criticism.


End file.
